F620
The Ocelot F620 is a two-door grand tourer featured in The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V. Design The Ballad of Gay Tony The Ocelot F620 is a cross between the low to the ground, loud and outlandish Maserati GranTurismo, and the smoother Jaguar XK (X150). The front quarter vents of the F620 are also similar to those of the Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren. With Ocelot being badged on the bottom-left corner of the boot/trunk, it seems to be the GTA rendition of Jaguar, since both names are species of cat. F620-TBOGT-front.jpg|Front quarter view. F620-TBOGT-rear.jpg|Rear quarter view. F620Ad.jpg|An advertisement of the F620. GTA V In GTA V, the F620's design is largely the same as the TBoGT version, but has an updated wheel design; the car has been updated to feature split five-spoke wheels and it also has badges. F620-GTAV-Front.jpg|Front quarter view. F620-GTAV.jpg|A low exposure rear quarter view of the F620. F620-GTAV-Front-EpsilonProgram.png|An Epsilon Program variant of the F620, driven by Jimmy Boston (Rear quarter view). F620 GTAVe Interior.jpg|The interior in the enhanced version of GTA V. Performance The engine of the F620 is a 6.0 L turbocharged V10 that is incorrectly modeled in the game as a turbocharged V8. This is apparent by the high RPM range and power delivery from the engine. This grand tourer possesses a top speed of 226 mph (363 km/h) and accelerates from 0-60 mph in 4.9 seconds. The F620 is, however, prone to oversteer, with the back kicking out on sharper turns/looser road surfaces; but the suspension is low and quite firm, and the braking is very good. In Grand Theft Auto V, the car handles much slower than the TBoGT rendition, with average acceleration and unimpressive top speed, the engine also sounds weak, therefore, this car is now considered a coupé instead of a sports car. Overview Mission appearances The Ballad of Gay Tony * This Ain't Checkers * No. 3 * Triathlons * Drug Wars GTA V * Driven by Franklin in the mission I Fought the Law.... * Left by Jimmy Boston after the fourth KIFFLOM! mission: Delivering the Truth. Notable owners * Jimmy Boston owns a baby-blue F620. * Daisie Cash-Cooze owns a unique bright red F620, as seen and used in her random encounter. It is possible to keep her car after completing the mission. * Devin Weston gives a red F620 to Franklin in the mission I Fought The Law. Locations The Ballad of Gay Tony * Practically uncommon unless the player drives one. * A uniquely bright red F620 spawns in front of Maisonette 9 during the start of the Random Encounter mission for Daisie. Players may use the car for the mission and keep it after the mission ends. * Players may choose to drive an F620 during the triathlon in "This Ain't Checkers" and keep the car after the mission ends. It is significantly more difficult to obtain the vehicle from opponents. * Spawns commonly across the city for periods in multiplayer. * Can be requested from Henrique Bardas for delivery after completing No. 3. GTA V *At rare times, it can be found driving in Vinewood Hills. *After the mission Delivering the Truth, an Ocelot F620 will be parked by where you finish the mission, complete with the Epsilon colors. *Parked outside of the La Spada restaurant on Goma Street and Aguja Street in La Puerta. GTA Online * Has a chance to spawn on the Del Perro Pier in the parking lot. Increased chance when it is on the list of cars for Simeon. This is not always the case, however. * Obtainable at the Galileo Observatory from the parking lot along with many other high-end vehicles in a random fashion. * You can buy it at Southernsanandreassuperautos.com for $80,000. Trivia * The car is slightly similar to the Super GT from GTA IV. Furthermore, both cars share the same handling line. * While the badge on the steering wheel is that of Dewbauchee, billboards say that the F620 is made by Ocelot. This is probably because Rockstar used the Super GT's interior for the F620. * Although the car quite comprehensively feels, sounds and revs like it has a V10 engine, there is actually an inaccurately modeled turbocharged V8 under the bonnet, this information has been backed up by a Rockstar developer. * When driving the F620 while being chased by the police, the police scanner will refer the F620 as a Dewbauchee brand car instead of an Ocelot brand car. * The default radio stations of the F620 are: ** The Ballad of Gay Tony: Electro-Choc or Radio Broker. ** GTA V: FlyLo FM or Soulwax FM. * After the mission This Ain't Checkers, the player will be able to call Henrique for a F620. * In GTA V, the F620 has been updated so that it now has red brake calipers instead of the orange calipers found on the F620 in its original form. It also features badges. * In GTA Online, the F620 sells for $8,000 at Los Santos Customs. When fully modified, it can only sell maximumly $125,000. * The F620 is the only luxury sports car in GTA Online that isn't considered as a premium car due to it being classified as a coupe. * The car's engine tone in GTA V is noticeably different to that which it had in GTA IV. * After The High Life Update, the F620 is now available on Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. Navigation }} de:F620 (IV) es:F620 fr:F620 pl:F620